


Wrath

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a good man.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>But not perfect.</p>
<p>[Just to make it clear, there is absolutely no domestic violence in here.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maeglinhiei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeglinhiei/gifts).



> This was a prompt from maeglinhiei on tumblr: ‘Steve is a kind man, gentle and honest but firm. But there is a reason as to why very few have seen his true wrath, and why it is kept so tightly under wraps.’
> 
> I might have changed the prompt a little, but the basic idea of this fill was the question: What would Steve make go positively mad with anger?

Steve is a good man.

Good.

But not perfect.

 

Bucky pulls him off the bastard while Steve tries to squirm out of his hold and make sure the asshole won't stand up again all too soon. His own nose is bloody and his knuckles are a mess, and yes, one of his fingers might possibly be broken, but right now, he doesn't care. What he cares about is that this piece of trash tried to take advantage of a child and deserves every single punch.

“How did you even manage that?” Bucky wonders, steering him away from the scene before anyone sees them. “Steve, the guy could have snapped your neck. How did you manage to _beat_ him into submission?”

Steve wants to glare at Bucky, but he's right. Steve shouldn't be able to beat a guy at least twice his size and weight. A well-placed punch might just about kill him. Hell, he doesn't even need someone to help him with that, his body is a self-fulfilling promise. 

He still glares at Bucky.

He is so  _angry_ right now.

“The bastard was molesting a girl,” he finally grits out. “Not a dame, Bucky. A _girl_.”

He coughs and stumbles, and Bucky grabs one of his arms to keep him steady. 

“That doesn't make you any less crazy,” Bucky comments drily. “Come on, let's go see a doctor.”

“I'm fine, Bucky,” Steve complains.

“Yeah, no,” Bucky disagrees. “Not a fan of funerals.”

Steve sighs, but he goes along. 

Getting his hand looked at and patched up does nothing for the urge to put his fist through a wall.

*

Steve feels a vindictive pleasure when he punches the guy with full force and hears his jaw bone crack and break. It would be too easy to break his cranial bone as well. He grins down at the prone body and kicks him for good measure. The boy is crying and hiccuping behind him, but at this point, it only helps in riling Steve up. This guy deserves  _so much more_ . 

“Steve!” someone calls his name. 

He looks up, and Tony is running towards him, reaching out to him. 

“Steve!” Tony gasps while grabbing his arm. “Steve, _what are you doing_?”

Steve waves behind him, where the boy is still sitting on the dirty ground, beaten up and sobbing. 

“ _Underage prostitute_ ,” Steve presses out. “This asshole is forcing children to walk the streets for his own goddamn profit!” 

“Steve...” Tony starts again.

“Don't you 'Steve' me!” Steve shouts. “I know what you're trying to say, that this is what we have justice and law for, but Tony, I might be idealistic, but I'm not _dumb_. This asshole won't be punished. He won't be punished _enough_. He will walk out and do the same thing again. I'm just making _damn sure that won't happen._ ”

Tony doesn't argue with him, but he leans into Steve, making sure that he won't return to roughing that shithead up some more. Tony isn't dumb either. He knows exactly that Steve would never shove him aside or forcefully pull him away. 

Tony gently kisses him on the cheek, and Steve decides he really doesn't want to continue this any longer. He asks Tony to take care of the boy while he calls the police. To his relief, Tony follows his instructions without hesitation. 

It doesn't calm the boiling anger inside of him one bit. 

He would love to put his fist through this asshole's skull. 


End file.
